


Lost and found

by Malitia



Category: Marvel 616, Unstoppable Wasp (Comics)
Genre: Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, misnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: OK. So I still insist on writing despite my lack of talent. I’m sorry.This is a sort of fix-it for a problem nobody at Marvel would care for.





	Lost and found

At the Pym residence the phone rang. No. Not Nadia’s cellphone, that she fried again and didn’t get around replacing yet, the landline phone. She contemplated getting up and answering it, but she fell asleep at sciencing again so her everything hurt and she was sure moving would just make it hurt even more. Finally the call went on voicemail…

“Hi. I have a message to Nadia Pym. Is Nadia Van Dyne her?” started a nervous woman’s voice with an accent Nadia couldn’t quite place “You don’t know me… and I’m not sure I should bother you Miss Pym.” well, that was something nobody called her, except Jarvis, where was he anyway? “My name is Ki… ‘Mohnika Kish’” that’s approximately how the name sounded anyway “and I think I’m your cousin...” Wait what?! Nadia’s eyes popped open as she scampered desperately to the phone.

~~~~ An Hour Later ~~~~

Jarvis was irate. Just returning from shopping and being immediately dragged away by a hyperactive teenager because she needed a lift was not his idea of fun. Especially before coffee.

“Miss Nadia, rich and famous people, like superheroes, are routinely targeted by conmen (or women) pretending to be their long lost family members.” he tried to argue while keeping the car on the road. “Also as far I know Henry Pym was an only child, we can phone Brad and Doris if you don’t believe me.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I also have a whole bunch of relatives thanks to superscience and magic. Who says I can’t have more? What else could be out there? Aliens (definitely aliens!) or clones (Spider-Man has those!) or...” she was as contagiously enthusiastic as always and Jarvis didn’t have the heart to burst her bubble so he just let out a sigh and promised himself if this woman turns out to be a fraud he’ll make her pay.

~~~~ Later ~~~~

Kis Mónika ( _‘Mohnika Kish’_ ) was nervous. After all these years. On the other side of the globe. In the biggest city she has ever seen. They were losing hope, but now she was here sitting at the café and all she could do was to wait.

The car, a big, black, expensive looking one, arrived some minutes later and an exuberant brunette teenage girl and a… well, the closest thing Mónika ever saw to an old timey butler got out of it. He seemed annoyed, but resigned to the girl not waiting for the proper way of things (like him opening the car door for her). She waved to them. They walked to her table… She felt her stomach sink.

“So how are you exactly related to Miss Nadia.” he demanded.

“Aliens? Please be aliens!” the girl exclaimed.

“Um… Does Hungarian count?” She began talking as fast as she could, let’s get this over with... “My mom is Tolvaj Eszter ( _Ester Tolvay_ ), she had a sister called Mária ( _Mahria_ ), who was abducted (presumed dead) 17 years ago. We tried to contact her American husband to figure out what happened, but he never reacted. I’m guessing the language barrier was a problem too, I mean, as we learned recently someone did bastardize our family name to “Trovaya”.” she made the air-quotes almost instinctively.

“Why would Mrs. Pym not correct that?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged sadly “Maybe she did, but it got forgotten, or she got tired of correcting it over and over.” she lowered her voice “Or maybe she liked the misspelled version better. It’s sort of an unfortunate name.” she didn’t say what haunted her as worst case scenario… that her aunt Mária didn’t want to belong to their family anymore.

Nadia collapsed into a chair shaking. “You’re from my mother’s family? But I thought… the lab explosion...”

“Yeah.” She fidgeted with her hair nervously “Grandpa János ( _Yahnosh_ ) died in a laboratory explosion. Grandma Anna is still alive though… she says she’ll outlive all the ‘Tolvaj boys’, granddad’s brothers, out of shear spite.” the confused look in their eyes gave her pause. “Um… Sorry. Big family, lot of petty feuds. You’re probably not interested in them...”

Nadia’s eyes were almost ablaze with excitement. “But. I. Am!”

THE END (For now.)

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunate name: 'Tolvaj' translates to 'Thief'. So yeah. It's also not a particularly rare Hungarian family name.


End file.
